Heartbroken
by lightning1101
Summary: Riolu has been dumped, he feels like he'll never love again...well thats just until he meets a beautiful Kirlia and things change..will he have a 2nd chance for love or stick with having a new friend? rioluXkirlia
1. Friends

yo! yo! yo!...Lightning1101 here! this story is definetly gonna be good...I hope you all will agree...hehe..anyway I autta shut up and begin

Heartbroken pt.1

friend

Riolus POV

B-but...gothorita..I-I dont understand..why are you leaving me...and right now after my mother passed away.

Im sorry riolu but I think its time we saw different people!

G-G-GOTHORITA NO PLEASE!

NO!...goodbye

and...she left..outta my sight..i feel so broken...now i only have my father...im a only child too...all alone..and i was just sitting there. in the middle of the forest tears in my little innocient red eyes.

umm..are you okay,a mysterious but kind voice asked me

huh? I asked while turning around..and there she was..a kirlia she was very kind

oh..sorry, i said standing up while whiping a tear from my eyes

umm...i was walking in the forest..when i heard crying and well...,she said

oh well u see i...,i didnt feel like telling her about gothorita so, M-my mother...died from heartdisease...and know all i have is my dad

oh...you poor thing...well my names kirlia..whats yours?,she said putting her gentle hand on my shoulder.

my names riolu,i said

''she removed her hand from my shoulder and said'', well...do u wanna walk with me?,she paused, maybe i can cheer you up

really?..thank you i accept

teehee..well then lets go..friend?

And thats all for chapter 1 sorry about it being short the others will be longer btw i might make to or three series in all so ill tell you the name when it comes to my mind!

see ya, Lightning1101


	2. 1 crush in 1 day

yo yo yo..sorry for that wait I was distracted with school and family but its finally here! anyway I suggest reading them in order cuz u maybe confused anyway lets begin!

Heartbroken pt.2

1 crush in 1 day

And at that very moment, I realised that she was the most beautiful thing ever..Gothorita isnt even close to her beauty...her palm was sticking out ready to shake my hand

...friends,i said happily

good! well anyway...lets go!

so we kept walking through the forest pokemon from wurmple to sewaddle were happily eating or sleeping, every moment I found myself watching kirlia..WOW...she gets more pretty each minute..but IDK...we just met and im already in love with her its probably because I just lost gothorita and my mother...but still she is different then Gothoria.

KIRLIA!, A mysterious voice said

suddenly a combuskin jummped down from a tree ignoring me while looking right at kirlia

kirlia...will u please! be my girlfriend,he said

Umm...no! I already told u that like 20 times already...anyway ''she looked right at me'' riolu this is combuskin,combuskin this is riolu.

hey,i said holding out my palm to shak hands

umm...sup ''he gave me a evil glare'',he said

we shock hands and then kirlia said,good now we all met.

juuusstt great! I just cruhed on kirlia and now theres competition..well guessing she dosent like him so thats good..and i'll maybe ask her in a while.

anyway... I gotta go...see you all later,combuskin said

so he ran of and we continued walking

grr...sometimes combuskin really gets on my nerves..he's always asking me out it just annoys me...I mean I just like when a guy dosent obsess over me...I wish somebody could talk some sence into him,she said looking down

well hey its not your falut your pre- he thinks your pretty! heh-heh.. and maybe I can talk some sence into him..like you just wanna be friends.

great thanks riolu.

**SO a week has passed since we ment, combuskin hasent ask kirlia out and I wasent acting stupid everytime im next to her.** **so thats good!**

I was at home in this small cave..my father and I were eating our dinner and talking, Its kinda lonly without mom, dad dosent like talking about so I triend asking him something.

umm...dad, can I ask you something, I said

sure son my dad, a Lucario answerd ''putting his food down''

well..umm theres this girl...named kirlia and...I have a little crush on her.

oh?...heehee..I see...well girls like honesty..and being kind and helpful may help.

hmm...( I thougth for a bit ) yup..that sounds good thanks dad..anyway may I be exused so I can go play with my friends?

ok, dad said

so I went outside and walked over to a small clearing where my best friend Pikachu and his girlfriend Buneary were waiting for me

oh dude..what took u so long?, pikachu said curiously

oh..I had to ask my dad somthing. I suppose I was blushing because buneary said

awww...I know that look.

Huh?, me and pikachu said

Riolu!..u have a crush..duh!,she said goofy

H-HOW DID U KNOW!?., I asked

hahaha!... im a feelings reader right pikachu?

umm...right...I think...anyway lets play something, pikachu said happily

And thats it for chapter 2 stay tuned for more! XD


	3. The temptation

Here is chapter 3 of the ''Heartbroken'' pokemon love story, I can tell this episode is gonna be good...I think anyway lets start.

Heartbroken ch.3

the temptating love

hmm...what should we play?,I asked

how about tag?, buneary suggjested

its a good idea sweetie but its too bright out so all the spots were at will be shining brightly, pikachu said

how about tag, he said again

the field is to small for that, i said

well how about cops and robbers, a unknown voice asked

HUH?, Pikachu said charging a thunder bolt

suddenly Kirlia came from behind a tree smiling

sorry to startle u all...riolu are these your friends,Kirlia asked

yeah this is Pikachu and Buneary, i said

hey there, pikachu said

hi, buneary said...who are you?

my names Kirlia...so are we playing cops and robbers?

sure!, me pikachu and buneary said

great! ill be right back im gonna find a good jail for the robbers,she said leaving

shes the girl u have a crush on right?,buneary said

what!? jeese buneary...how did u know?, i said surpriesed and a bit emmbaresed

cuz..im me right, she said winking to pikachu

yup..thats one of the 1,000 reasons i love you,pikachu said kissing buneary on the lips

awww...your to sweet,buneary said hugging pikachu

umm...guys i love seeing you guys adoring each other but please i said looking down...its reminding me of gothorita...and kirlia

oh...sorry,pikachu said putting his arm on my shoulder...well the way I am dating buneary is that we were alone..and I just asked her then BAM!

ok guys im back.. i think that tree over near the river is a good jail, kirlia said

great! ooh! ooh! I call being a robber ooh! how bout girls: robber guys: cops, buneary said happy

ok, we all said

so we played the game, buneary was easy to get because she fell alot, but kirlia was fast she dodged alot of attacks me and pikachu used on her...but every second she ran she was more beautiful graceful and happy. when we stopped we all went home and slept. the next morning I didnt have pikachu and buneary as company because they went to this daily camp together so I decided to ask kirlia out...FINALLY!

so I ate breakfast and left to go hangout with Kirlia when I left she was sitting by a river refreshing herself when I saw her I blushed

umm...hey kirlia,I said

hey riolu, she said standing up

umm... I gotta tell you something, i said nervosly

yeah.. I know u forgot to try and straighten up combuskin..but its ok I think he got the picture

(oh crap! I forgot..well that dosent matter) umm...kirlia...I like you...alot..and I was wondering if...you like me to?

we stood in silence for a while but then she leanned in close to me and kissed my lips


	4. concequences and dates

hi everybody chapter 4 is finally up! yay anyway lets begin shall we?

Heartbroken ch.4

concequences and dates

K-Kirlia!, i stammered blushing

teehee...riolu your adorible and just sooo sweet! so...yes I do like you,she said

(hmm...I see so it looks like we got ourselves a problem huh)?, someone thought in a bush

welp..what do u wanna do...boyfriend hehe,she said blushing

''YES! SHE REALLY LIKES ME,BEST DAY EVER EVER EVER!''oh umm...wanna see what buneary and pikachu are up to

sure!

so we walked are way outta the forest, holding hands while her head was on my shoulder, everything was going good! until...

EMBER!,combuskin shouted flying out of a tree shooting at me

huh..what..GASP force palm!,I yelled slapping the ember away, the ember kinda burned my palm but that didnt matter

GRR! what the heck combuskin I DONT LIKE YOU! I LIKE RIOLU

huh? yeah right!,he said crossing his arms

then let me show you!, I yelled then kissing kirlia on the lips for about 5 seconds

ohh...hehe,she said blushing

GRR! fine lets battle for her! whatcha gonna say little puppy?

hmm..look whos talking speaking your a boney little chiken,I said smirking, but what ever might as well get a little bit of training in

HEY! OH I OUTTA...HI JUMP KICK!,he screeched

oh dear,kirlia said backing behind me

hmm...(wait for it),I thought

HERE I COME BUTHEAD!, he screamed, his foot was 4 feet away until...

DIG!, i said, digging under

OUCH.. I MISSED..WHERE THE HECK DID U GO!?

suddlenly I popped from underground under him and critical hit him in the stomach

OWWIE!he said tumbling backward defeated,

your gonna need some training done if you wanna beat me...or maybe go down to your own level..like a lillipup or lotad, i said smirking arms folded

VERY WELL..YOU WIN THIS ROUND BUT THIS ISNT THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF me...,he said backing up behind a bush

hehe day 1 of relationship and your already protecting me from dumb guys like him, kirlia said hugging me

what can i say?..but anyway..we should be heading out...I remember pikachu and buneary are at this camp for the day but also its getting late,i said

ok! see ya tomarrow cutie,she said winking and me

yup...tomarrow, i said leaving

So it was next morning I told my dad about kirlia and how where together, he said ''nice job son'' thats pretty much how me and mom got together..he said smiling, huh dad talked about mom without pauseing and looking down! strange huh?

welp im gonna go hang out with my friends see ya dad

by son have a nice day

so I walked outside and to my surprise there was pikachu,kirlia and buneary waiting for me

HEY BUDDY! CONGRATS ON KIRLIA!, pikachu said running over to me

oh so u told them?, i asked

yup everything even how u beat up that combuskin guy,buneary said

and I was also thinking.. pikachu and buneary are together and so are we so we should go on a double date,kirlia said

ohh! a double date? sounds fun..but where?,buneary asked

how about that new fair in the city?, its not far from here, pikachu suggjested

sounds good!..except today?, i asked

nah...todays wednesday so how about..saturday?,kirlia suggjested

sure,we all agreed

So! everyday we went over to a small clearing and played tag until it was saturday that day we ate breakfast, told our parents when we will be back, and headed out for the fair

Man, this is gonna be epic..especially since its you to lovebirds first date!,pikachu said

haha!..yeah thats right, i said putting my arm around kirlia

so we kept walking and finally reached the fair when we got there there were alot of people there..but not alot where lines are taking forever so we rode rides, ate snacks and won stuff I won kirlia a stuffed cubchoo that says ''I achoo love you'' on its belly and pikachu won buneary a stuffed luvdics that says ''ill swim miles to see you'' on its side but there was still one last ride we had to ride called ''the giratinas drop of thrill''

there were only 2 carts connected together that seat 2 people so when we got on that we went up and down and around but then i noticed something up ahead

umm...guys do u see that up ahead?,i asked

hey i think part of the track is-, Buneary said

FALLING OFF,pikachu screamed

up ahead the track a little bit ahead of us broke off from the ride I was hanging on the side while kirlia was grabbing my shoulder same thing with pikachu and buneary, us 4 were hanging on for dear life, kissing our young lifes goodbye

AND thats that for our chapter 4 keep reading to find out what happens next!


End file.
